


Things about Haru

by AnnaTachibana



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTachibana/pseuds/AnnaTachibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto still can't believe they made Haru laugh, but there are some things about Haru he would prefer not to share...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things about Haru

"I really liked hearing Haru’s laugh!", Makoto said, showing a pleased and wide smile, as they both walked home together.

The shorter boy by his side didn’t say a word and kept staring at the ground. Makoto didn’t mind, he was used to doing most of the talking when dealing with Haru. He glanced down and put on his best serious face, trying to impersonate his friend: ”Why are you happy over such a stupid thing, dummy Makoto - it’s what you thought, right?”

Haru finally stared back at him, making a quick movement with his eyebrowns which Makoto instantly recognized as his ‘how did you know that?’ look.

"I don’t see what’s the big deal", he said in a monotone, while turning his head to the opposite direction.

"Well, we’ve been friends for so long, but I still get to find out new things about you, Haru… I’m really glad!"

Haruka wanted to tell him to stop saying embarassing things, that if he wanted to know anything he should just ask, but somehow the words never came out. He sighed and unconsiously let his body get closer, making their arms touch lightly. He felt a shiver run through when Makoto purposely brushed his finger against the back of his hand.

"Honestly, I want to find out more about Haru, but there are some things that I don’t want anyone else to know…"

"What kind of things?", he heard his own voice shake as Makoto’s fingers slowly made their way to his palm while his thumb caressed the fragile area of his wrist.

Haruka took a deep breath. His whole arm felt hot and ticklish, but this time he didn’t want to laugh. The sensation of warm fingertips barely touching his skin sent a cold shock wave to his brain and he wondered how was it possible for him to feel hot and cold at the same time.

He closed his eyes for merely a moment and heard a faint moaning sound coming from somewhere… Makoto’s grip tightened and the usual soothing voice that reached his ears carried a heavy surprised tone:

"Things like that sound just now."

He looked at Makoto with widened eyes, unable to believe that the awkward sound had escaped from his own lips. Makoto had bright pink cheeks and his green eyes were fixed on him.

"Will you let me hear it again, Haru?"

"W-why are you all mocking me today?!" - his heart was beating too fast and none of his thoughts made sense. It wasn’t what he wanted to say at all, but what do people say to that kind of question??

He pulled his hand away and fastened his pace, but Makoto followed right behind, holdind the back of his shirt:

"But I’m serious! Haru, don’t let anybody else hear it, okay?"

"…"

"Haru, are you upset? Hey, don’t ignore me!"


End file.
